Secrets
by imaginator317
Summary: Everyone has a secret right? Some too precious to tell, and others too juicy to keep to themselves. A group of teenagers attending the most prestigious high-schools find themselves in each others lives somehow. Their lives are full of money, hot romance, hookups, affairs, secret businesses, paparazzis, lovers and most of all drama. [Highschool AU - i do not own bleach]
1. Introduction to life

**I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Introduction to life

During the hot sunny weather that was slowly fading away, a certain group of girls decided to relax at a friend's house.

"Tatsuki, are you even sure the fan's on?" groaned a strawberry hair colored busty girl as she fanned herself with the newspaper, "It's so hot."

"Geez Rangiku, I just turned on the aircon," sighed Tatsuki, who was known as the school's tomboy with her short hair and style of clothing, "And please put on a top, I'm not really into look at your bra."

There was a slight push of the door to Tatsuki's room and a girl with long silky orange hair peered into the room with a tray of snacks and drinks.

"The ice tea took longer than excepted," apologized Orihime and set the tray down on the table, "Kuchiki-san and Momo-chan are still in the kitchen washing up the dishes I forgot to do yesterday."

"Where's Nemu? I seriously need help with the science homework," whined Matsumoto as she took a sip of the ice tea, "Ah this is the life."

"You just want Nemu's homework so you can copy off of her," scoffed Tatsuki and flipped out her phone, "She's not coming anyway."

"Eeeh? What? Why?" Matsumoto grabbed her shirt and slipped it on, just as she did, Hinamori and Rukia entered the room whilst in a lively conversation.

"Oh seriously? He said that to you?" laughed Hinamori with an unstoppable blush coming from the humor she got from the conversation, "That's so weird."

"The exact words I told him was, 'Nii-san, I don't need to be educated about sex.'" that made Hinamori burst into even more laughter.

"Goodness, I can't imagine Byakuya saying that," cracked up Hinamori and sat next to Matsumoto who gave both of them a confusing look.

"Uh your brother wanted to give you **the talk**?" asked Tatsuki in a weary tone, "Isn't that a bit out of the ordinary for your brother?"  
"Tell me about it," agreed Rukia and sighed, "Plus I also told him that there's no point in him talking to me about sex education when I don't even have a boyfriend."

There was silence hanging in the air, until Matsumoto broke it with a soft groan, "Plus we go to an all girls school."

That got all the girls to mumble about it.

"I don't know if I regret getting into an all girls highschool or not," sighed Tatsuki and shrugged, "I know I'm not the type to go crazy over guys, but I feel as though I barely have any competition for the judo club."  
"You're like the best one out of all of them," nodded Orihime

"We're still sophmores though, there's still a chance for us to gain some romance," reminded Matsumoto optimistically and totally changing the topic.

"Says you. You had a fling last year with some guy from Ryouta High didn't you?" mumbled Hinamori, "The supposedly elite all boys high school."

"You make that sound as if coming from an _elite all boys high school_ is like the worst thing ever," noticed Tatsuki and took a moment to think about it until she realized why, "Oh my god! I JUST REMEMBERED WHY!"

Hinamori was trying her best to give Tatsuki a threatening look that desperately said _just shut your mouth Tatsuki _but not getting the message, Tatsuki continued.

"Some dude with blond hair was waiting outside our school during the start of freshmen year, oh man, he had this sleek black jaguar and the moment he stepped out, some of the girls just went crazy. But out of all the girls, he noticed Hinamori and just walked right up to her, then out of nowhere kissed her forehead and whispered these exact words, _'I think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, think you'd like to be mine for tonight?'_" snickered Tatsuki and this must've been the first the girls heard about this story because all they did was stare blankly at Hinamori until all the questions came at once.

"Where was he from?"

"What did he look like?"  
"Blonde? Is he like American? British? No wait, French?"

"Is he pretty?"

"How was the kiss like?"

"Oh god, but the best part of this was what Momo did as her response. She brought him close to her and looked as if she was going to kiss him, of course the guy was all into it but instead of actually kissing him she just slapped him. The sound was just so sickeningly amazing, I think I may have squealed a bit," giggled Tatsuki

"I cannot believe you just screwed up your chance with a guy from Ryouta High," yawned Matsumoto looking like she didn't care but in truth, she was slightly disappointed in Hinamori, "You know what would be great? Going undercover in Ryouta High and staying at their dorms."

"Only you would think of such a plan," laughed Tatsuki

"I wouldn't be able to go even if you forced me, my brother teaches there for part-time," mumbled Rukia with a sigh, "Sometimes I wish he could just handle the Kuchiki business but he just always insists on taking the part-time job for Ryouta High. Damn that passionate alumnus."

"I definitely would not be able to pull off the guy look," said Matsumoto and just pointed at her boobs receiving an agreeing nod from all the girls, "I bet Hinamori would be able to pull it off."

"H-hey! I do have some boobs!" defended Hinamori

"Yeah yeah," waved off Matsumoto, "Plus being an _undercover model_, I doubt that you'll even be able to pull off a manly kind of guy look, you'd just end up looking like some gay cutie."

"That will attract many gay men," laughed Tatsuki  
"I wouldn't be able to do it," shrugged Orihime and her eyes sparkled with an idea, "But Tatsuki would."

"Oh god, she would definitely be able to pull it off," said Matsumoto suddenly sitting straight, "You know what would be legit, if we ever had a time that one of us had a problem with some guy in Ryouta High, she could just go undercover and check what's happening!"

"Yeah, that's not happening," rejected Tatsuki and took a bite of a cookie, "Plus what benefit would it give me?"

"You could train with the judo people at the boys school and get better?" suggested Orihime and that seemed to do the trick for Tatsuki

"I guess I could give it a try if needed, but I swear, if I get caught, I will leak out all your names to the Ryouta High administration," warned Tatsuki and got understanding nods, "Hey Momo, it's already 4, shouldn't you be going to your interview."

Hinamori looked at the clock and gasped in surprise, "Crap, I totally forgot about it!"

"Don't forget to send me the pictures _Peachy_!" reminded Matsumoto with a wave as Hinamori ran out the door yelling a loud "I WON'T FORGET!"

"I swear how does she handle it?" wondered Orihime out-loud

"Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect body, and not to add super athletic. Have you seen her play football? She's crazy," mumbles Rukia with a shrug, "Guess if you try hard and put in the effort you can do it."  
"Or you know, we could not try and complain," yawned Matsumoto and laughed, "Imagine if Renji found out if she was a model."

"He'd go ballistic," laughed Rukia, "He probably wouldn't even believe it especially because Momo always ties her hair up, doesn't wear make up, and just puts on her glasses to pull off her look, but honestly, she totally pulls off those hipster looking glasses."

"Only because it's Momo," giggled Orihime

"The other day some guy went up to her and asked for her number, she just totally ignored him as if he didn't exist," cracked up Tatsuki

"How are you always there at moments like those?" asked Matsumoto as she started nibbling on a twizzler, "Ugh, I can't handle Unohana's class. Health is like the most boring class ever."  
"We need to take it. I heard we're getting some sex-ed tomorrow, isn't that a great chance for you?" nudged Tatsuki at Rukia's side

"I bet my brother arranged that to happen," sighed Rukia and flopped on the bed, "God dammit, I really don't want to learn about intercourse as a class. Ugh."

* * *

"Momo! You're 10 minutes late. You know what we could've done in those 10 minutes? We could've done your hair, your makeup and ew, seriously, can you get rid of your glasses," sighed Hinamori's manager, Suzuki.

"Why can't I just leave it down like always?" mumbled Hinamori in the car as they made their way to the studio, "Isn't it better to look natural?"

"Says the person who hides her natural beauty by wearing no make up, tying her hair up in some ugly ponytail and wears these hipster glasses," pointed Suzuki

"School is for a place to learn, not a place to fool around," defended Hinamori

"Well that discussion will be up for later but for now, get out of the car because we're here," said Suzuki and got out of the car.

The building was a tall skyscraper, "This is one hell of a big tall studio."

"Hey **PEACHY**, come over here quickly, we don't have all day," called out the manager

"S-sorry!" apologized Hinamori and ran towards her manager, "What kind of crazy building is this?"

"Oh, this building is the newest addition to the Hitsugaya corp.," informed Suzuki

"So where's the interview?"

"Just right through here, but first we need to get you out of these clothes, they just won't do," sighed Suzuki and pushed her into the changing room where her make-up and hair team were already waiting.

"Hey Momo," waved Risa, the head of the whole makeup and hair area, "I think you should take off those hideous hipster glasses first and let your hair down."

"Right," and Hinamori took them off shoving them into her bag, "Let's do it."

In 30 minutes, Hinamori was ready for show time and looked like model material. She wore a short blue dress with a pair of silver earrings that looked like simple studs, and put on ankle heels to finish off the look. Her hair was up in a messy bun that was styled just to look messy, which is a bit ironic, but other than the irony, she looked beautiful.

"Don't sweat it out, if you don't want to tell her something just say it's personal," whispered Suzuki and gave her an encouraging thumbs up, "No pressure but don't say anything that will ruin your reputation."

"Like I would do something like that," laughed Hinamori and got up to do the interview, as she took her seat for the interview, she looked over at the cameraman to give her the signal, once he did, the lights beamed down on her.

* * *

**Ta-da, okay on to the next chapter! **


	2. Introduction to life part 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Please Enjoy as always!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Introduction to life (part two)

Under the hot sunlight were a few boys practicing football on their school grounds.

"Oi Hisagi, pass the ball to me!" yelled out Ichigo waving his hand around, the ball was crossed to Ichigo with a simple tap and he controlled it perfectly, then took a shot. The ball smashed into the goal, "Whoo!"

"Chad would've gotten that," yawned Hisagi and shrugged, "But I guess that was a good shot, right Toushiro?"

"Not bad," agreed a boy with white hair, "But your angle could've been better."

"Come on, that was the perfect angle!" groaned Ichigo and stomped to Hitsugaya, "Admit it, you just can't acknowledge that that shot was so good because you wouldn't be able to do the same."

Hitsugaya simply grabbed a ball, imitated Ichigo and did the same exact shot, "You were saying?"

"God I hate him sometimes," groaned Ichigo

Renji ran towards them along with Ikkaku and simultaneously yelled out, "Goddammit, why were they here?!"

"Who?" asked Hisagi staring at the both of them

"Grimmjow, and Ulquoirra," panted Ikkaku

"They're probably just here to get more information about the football tournament," shrugged Hisagi

"How are you okay with this?!" yelled Renji, "They're in our territory Hisagi-san!"  
"Will you chill your head for a while," slapped Ichigo

"We're not in for a fight and we're not guys who fuss over territorial issues," said Hisagi and flicked Renji's forehead, "We'll fight them with football, so stop fussing and let's go scrimmage. Toushiro's already bored out there and he's not always free."

"H-hai.." sighed Renji and followed after Hisagi

0000

"Hey I just got a call from Hisagi, there's a football team thing going on in his room in 5 minutes," yawned Ichigo as he flipped through his newsfeed on facebook and looked over at his red haired roommate (Renji), "You even listening?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm just looking for my phone. Ah there it is," and he looked through his messages to find none, "Dammit, no one ever texts me…"

"Because no one wants to," snickered Ichigo and slipped out of the room before Renji could throw his little tantrum, "See you at Hisagi's!"

With that said, Ichigo ran to Hisagi's room as Renji chased after him, "Come back here you carrot head!"

They entered the room to find Hisagi lounging on his chair watching his portable TV and eating ice cream, "Hey guys, you're a bit early."

"Where's Toushiro?"

"Outside on his phone," said Hisagi and pointed at their balcony

"You guys are so lucky to have the balcony side of the dorm," complained Renji

"Isn't that peachy on TV?" pointed Ichigo and looked at the interview, "She's actually prettier than I thought."

"So tell me Peachy, what was it that attracted you to model?" asked the interviewer from the TV

"Well, it kind of just happened. At this moment, even I can't comprehend what's happening around me. But all I know is that I love doing what I do and I don't regret going into modeling at all," replied Hinamori (a.k.a. Peachy)

"Seeing that you're a famous model around Japan, how does it feel like to have boys coming after you?"

"W-well I don't really have a lot of experiences with boys," mumbled Hinamori in a shy manner letting out a small giggle, "I guess that explains why I'm single."

"Wow, a model like you being single? This is crazy," responded the interviewer in shock, and thought that this is a great chance that will make the header of the magazines.

"She's single?!" exclaimed Renji in shock, "I can't believe this."

"No one can," said Ikkaku behind Renji

"How'd you get in here?!" yelped Renji in shock

"Through the door dumbass," sighed Ikkaku, "Yumichika's gonna come later, he's taking a shower right now."

"Yeah no problem," shrugged Hisagi and at that moment, Hitsugaya walked in with his phone closed.

"Let's get this meeting over with, I wanna sleep."

"You're not the only one," yawned Ichigo and flopped onto Hisagi's bed, "So what's up with all this."  
"I just want you guys to understand that Hueco Mundo High isn't something to just laugh about. I heard that they've got one hell of a power goalie, and freshmen coming in so I want you guys to be aware of the intense practices up ahead," lectured Hisagi and got nods from his team-mates, "Also, there's a party that's being thrown by Karakura High, a friend of mine from there invited all of us to her party."

"Isn't Karakura High an all girls school?!" exclaimed Ikkaku in excitement, "Imagine all the pretty ladies we'll see."

"Try to not tell anyone, especially Keigo, god he's going to be such an embarrassment," sighed Hisagi, "It's up to you if you want to go or not but just let me know."

"Alright captain," smiled Ichigo and walked out the room, "Since that seems to be it, I'm leaving. Let's go Renji."

With that, all the team members left Hisagi's room.

"Yo Toushiro?"

"Hm."

"Isn't Peachy at your building?"

Hitsugaya looked over at the TV and noticed that it was his dad's new office, "Yeah, it's a new addition to the business."

"How many buildings do you guys build? Jesus Christ," mumbled Hisagi and his eyes were glued to the TV, "Think you'll ever meet this model?"

"Probably not, I barely go to the business buildings," shrugged Hitsugaya and started looking for his history textbook, "Tch, left my textbook in my locker. I'll be back."

"Kay."

Hitsugaya walked out his room and was headed to the school building where his locker was at, as he walked through his campus, he noticed a girl walking home by herself with a few grocery bags in her hand.

0000

"Good job today Momo!" exclaimed Suzuki as they entered the car, "I'll send you home!"

"I'm alright for today. I have to go buy some groceries and I'm planning to just take a cab. Thanks for the offer though."

"Alright, stay safe!" said Suzuki and drove off

Hinamori was not in the form of Peachy anymore, but as simple Hinamori Momo. She went to the supermarket and just got some milk and bread. Her legs were tired from the heels and she was tired from smiling the whole hour, "God I hate interviews."

Hinamori noticed the huge campus that she knew as Ryouta High and looked around for a bit, "It's bigger than I thought."  
Her eyes met with a boy whose eyes were a beautiful shade of teal with the whitest hair ever. Without giving a second thought of who it may be, she shrugged it off and walked away,_ "Huh, what a physically unique guy, I never came across one of those." _

Hitsugaya looked at her kind of in a daze, "Did she just shrug and walk away?"

At that same exact moment, they thought:

"_Well there's always a first to everything."_

* * *

**I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 3 will be up next :) **


End file.
